disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Talent
"Hidden Talent" is the thirty-ninth episode of Kim Possible. Synopsis Ron signs an unwilling Kim up for the school talent show after Bonnie announces her intent to crush any competition. Her plans to sing are interrupted when Wade begins acting erratically and orders Kim and Ron to recover teleportation technology from Professor Dementor. Because of Wade's unusual behavior, Kim begins to suspect that the technology may have not been stolen after all. Trivia General *This is the forty-second episode aired. *This is the fortieth episode in chronological order. *Kim sings Say the Word during the talent show. *Ron displays a whole lot of different hidden talents, and most of them were in the musical variety. *Ron wrote Say The Word for Kim. *When Ron concluded his part of the talent show, he probably tapped into the strength of the Mystic Monkey Power, when he hit his head on 6 big blocks of cement. He fell unconscious, and then all 6 blocks of cement broke in half. *This is the first time Bonnie ever mentioned having any siblings, although she does not indicate how many or genders. We meet two of them, older sisters Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller, with their only physical appearance in the third season episode, Bonding. **Bonnie's comment about them winning the school talent show four years in a row when they were at the school may indicate that Connie and Lonnie may be fraternal twins. Goofs *When Ron performs his "fire breath" trick, he accidentally burns the judges' hair, but after approximately thirty seconds, the judges are shown again, only with their hair back in full. **In-universe time, that was longer than thirty seconds, he was midway through what had to be at least his next performance. *When Kim dials a number on the teleportation module, the gold thing disappears. *When Drakken says "Imagine it, Shego!", his collar is blue. *When Kim told Bonnie she was rehearsing, Kim was on the stage. But when Bonnie played the film, all of a sudden, Kim was in a seat next to Ron. And when Kim told Bonnie, "That was a long time ago," Kim was once again standing on the stage. **How does Bonnie have a video of Kim's inability to hit the high notes? It seems rather strange that she would somehow know about it but yet Ron would not, even though he and Kim have been best friends since their first day of preschool. ***It was not stated Ron did not know or remember that incident. Like Kim, he may have chalked it up to "That was a long time ago," and presumed Kim had grown out of it. *When Ron loses his clothes, in Dementor's lair, he is only wearing his underpants, but when he and Kim escape in the boat, he is in his mission clothes. **By now Ron is able to dress while on the run, as actually shown between those scenes. *During the talent show, Ron's watch switches wrists and disappears in some scenes. *When Ron holds up his talent show trophy, his black and white sneakers become entirely black. Allusions *Kim and Ron lowering down on ropes over a pressure-sensitive floor is a nod to Mission: Impossible. *Kim teleporting through the phone is a reference to The Matrix. In the movie, "operators" could get unplugged people out of the Matrix by establishing a phone connection and having the person who was escaping hold the phone up to his/her ear. *Bonnie's dress is an allusion to the swan dress of Björk. Her swan tutu is also a tongue-in-cheek allusion to the famous ballet Swan Lake. *The mime routine is a copy of Marcel Marceau's famous wind performance. *Drakken's visual presentation reflects a late-nineties Saturday Night Live skit "Lease With An Option To Kill" wherein the villain (Christopher Walken) shows Bond the manner of his execution on several poster-board sheets of paper. *Kim performing in only one glove is similar to how Michael Jackson performed wearing only one glove. *M. C. Honey is a reference to M. C. Hammer, who was a rapper, who popularized the "baggy pants" look. He dropped out of the scene in the late 90s. **Possible but not necessarily true, Kim could just as easily have been a reference to MC Lyte, who was a fairly successful female rapper. *Drakken's plan mirrors Largo's trap in Thunderball. *A device which operated on the same principles as the Transportulator was the Modemizer created by Professor Norton Nimnul almost 20 years ago in the Rescue Rangers episode, A Fly in the Ointment. Home video releases DVD * Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season Songs *"Say the Word" Gallery Ron_stoppable.png KP - Hidden Talent Bonnie.jpg Hidden Talent (6).jpg Hidden Talent (7).jpg|“Silent Night” Hidden Talent (3).png|Trying to sing the high notes Bonnie Rockwaller Ballet Dancing.PNG RonBreatheFire.jpg Hidden Talent (2).jpg KimPossible SayTheWord.jpg Hidden Talent (4).png|''"Say the word!"'' Hidden Talent (8).png Category:Kim Possible episodes